


all of the stars are gone

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sad, Sad Ending, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ela aceitou o humano então. Aceitou. Essa palavra estava certa? Parecia mal, mas agora ela se sentia assim. Uma consolação porque ela nunca conseguia o original."</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of the stars are gone

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> Os personagens aqui retratados não me pertencem, mas sim a BBC e afins. Mas eu amaria ter uma coisinha bonita como o 10th (ou David Tennant) só para mim. Mesmo que seja a cópia humana dele.

Há tanto tempo já, agora parecia que essa vida pertenceu à outra pessoa, Rose havia se apaixonado por um homem vindo de tão longe com nove (e então dez) vidas em suas costas, e tanta dor. Ainda assim, era um homem cujos olhos carregavam tanta bondade e doçura, que ainda brilhavam diante das maravilhas já tanto vistas do universo. Apesar da guerra e extermínio do seu povo, ele ainda encontrava maneiras de ser tão doce e gentil, suave (apesar de as vezes ainda fazer jus ao apelido de Oncoming Storm.)

E ele havia ido. Barreiras que nem mesmo sua caixinha azul que guardava um universo dentro de si pode transpor, seu querido e amado viajante vivia num mundo que existia paralelamente ao seu que não era exatamente seu. Ela não pertencia àquele lugar. Ela era dele.

Claro que ali tinha algumas vantagens. Seu pai, sua mãe feliz, seu pequeno novo irmãozinho Tony. Mas elas pagavam pela dor de estar longe de seu amado? Ela queria que sim, e algumas vezes pagava sim. Outras, a noite, sozinha em sua cama e sem conseguir dormir, ela pensava que não.

Rose trabalhou para tentar voltar então. Para quebrar uma pequena rachadura e passar por ali, reencontrá-lo. Será que ele esperava por ela tanto quanto ela por ele? Rose rezava para que sim, para que ela não tivesse sido esquecida. Ela não tinha se esquecido dele.

Quando ela conseguiu, ele estava morrendo. Seu amado Doctor morto por uma escolha de virar para o lado oposto. Ela corrigiu isso, ela corrigiu os planetas sequestrados na Meduse Cascate, ela mais uma vez ajudou a derrotar os terríveis daleks. Ela sentiu falta disso, da emoção, da sensação de ser imbatível.

E ele.

Um sorriso feliz abriu-se naquele rosto que ela sentiu tanta falta, um brilho triste nos olhos, mas os braços tão apertados prendendo-a contra ele. A saudade doía tanto, ela ignorou essa dor por tanto tempo e agora apenas explodia.

E então, havia dois Doctors, um deles humano como ela. Parecia uma ideia tão boa. O novo-velho-Doctor-humano não tinha onde ficar, e o velho-velho-Doctor-timelord não podia ficar com ela. Não, claro que não.

Ela aceitou o humano então. Aceitou. Essa palavra estava certa? Parecia mal, mas agora ela se sentia assim. Uma consolação porque ela nunca conseguia o original.

John era um cara ótimo, ele era. Amava-a de verdade. Só parecia errado, porque ele não era exatamente o cara que Rose amava. Parecia com ele, falava como ele e odiava peras como ele, mas o coração que batia no peito... era único. Ele não usava gravata. Ele não...

Rose, na verdade, não sabia explicar. Eles pareciam os mesmos, mas não, não eram. Mil vezes não. Sentia diferente.

Ela tentou ser feliz com John, ainda assim, e nunca deixa-lo notar o que realmente sentia. Ela supunha que falhou em esconder isso, porque muitas vezes o pegou olhando-a com olhos tão tristes, provavelmente se sentindo “não bom o suficiente”. Fazia-a sentir-se mal, ela não queria o fazer decepcionado consigo mesmo.

Os dois então noivaram, casaram, tiveram filhos e tudo mais. Uma vida normal de um casal normal, mas Rose já não era tão normal. John definitivamente não era, os 900 anos ainda em suas costas, pesados. Ele cantarolava para o pequeno embrulhinho em seus braços numa língua antiga e milenar, as palavras impronunciáveis deslizando em sua língua como se fosse fácil, orgânico.

Com o tempo, as coisas melhoraram. Ela o deixava chorar por todas as coisas perdidas de madrugada em seu colo, e ele fazia o mesmo por ela. De manhã, colocavam sorrisos no rosto, ela fingindo que era suficiente, ele fingindo que nada daquilo o atingia.

E, no futuro distante, quando ele morreu, Rose chorou de verdade no velório. Claro que sim. Foram tantos anos ao lado dele, ela sentiria falta do sorriso fácil que não mais alcançavam os olhos. E das panquecas de banana, obviamente. Mas ele era bom, bom para ela, e eles tinham lindos filhos juntos, e uma vida (que, na sua memória agora fraca, parecia nublada. Mas ela sabia que tinha sido boa. A única coisa que era incapaz de esquecer eram os anos viajando, porque esses já estavam marcados em sua alma).

Dentro de si, porém, ela desejou que o outro, o que ainda tinha dois corações pulsantes em seu peito, sentisse a morte e viesse buscá-la antes que fosse a própria. Mas ela sabia que não aconteceria. Aquele dia, na batalha de Canary Wharf, e aquele dia na Dårlig Ulv Stranden, haviam sido o fim da sua história com o Doctor.

John, por tanto, era um presente, e ela deveria se sentir grata e feliz. E ela se sentia, por um lado, sim. E no outro, ele parecia um prêmio de consolação. Mas Rose nunca tinha sido brilhante ou bonita. Os prêmios todos eram de consolação, sempre, e esse era só mais um.

A sorte de uma garota não pode durar para sempre, e todo aquele tempo viajando com seu alienígena na cabine azul era mais do que ela merecia. Ela sempre soube, mas não pode segurar as lágrimas quando vieram. Elas embaçavam a visão e não a deixava ver as estrelas que nunca mais seriam suas. Rose, na verdade, ficou feliz em não poder vê-las. Elas representavam algo que a muito havia ido, muito longe agora de seu alcance.

Um homem e todas as suas estrelas.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não queria fazer isso foi sem querer gENTE ME PERDOA


End file.
